catsofthewildfandomcom-20200213-history
Cats of the Wild Wiki talk:Character Art
Leader Blanks - For Approval Yup-dee-doo--Nightshine{ 04:43, May 23, 2010 (UTC) I LOVE it! All I see is make the nose a little rounder. It looks kind of heart shaped. Bravo![[User:SnowStorm|'Lightbreeze☀']] 05:00, May 23, 2010 (UTC) They look too stout. I think the leader blanks should be sitting up straight and tall :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 19:04, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded changed the nose and arm position. How are they now?--Nightshine{ 06:36, May 24, 2010 (UTC) I'am horrible at drawing on the computer :P That's how the face should look I think. And yes, I know the body posture doesn't match it at all; but like I said, I can't really draw on the computer. And I made that diagram on pixlr, which wouldn't really let me draw the red lines in the places I needed to on the body. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 01:11, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded how are they now? I really like the fur on the long haired ones :]--Nightshine{ 03:54, May 25, 2010 (UTC) The back looks a little bit too square. [[User:ddevans96z|'ddevans96z']]Goodbye Middle School! 23:52, May 25, 2010 (UTC) That's not excatly what I meant. They still don't look like the diagram; their heads should be turned to this side ----> more; not facing us [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 00:19, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded I hope it worked this time--Nightshine{ 05:09, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded I made the heads more narrow--NightshineR 06:47, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Can you do it bit more? Γǻώήςτόŗm 17:59, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded comments?--NightshineR 18:46, May 31, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry; the anotomy is still not quite right. Their heads look very flat and oval-ish. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 21:31, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded I changed the faces; it looks a bit more realistic now--NightshineR 02:12, June 4, 2010 (UTC) CBA? Ice fall 01:17, June 5, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry, they still don't look quite ready to me. I'll make a diagram when I can get on our other computer [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 01:21, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Duskpaw (A) For Approval Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 02:50, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Looks great!! Just blur the ear pink more--NightshineR 03:14, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Blur the ear pink and the shading. Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 16:49, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declined--NightshineR 23:36, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded: Sorry about that xD Blurred ear pink, shading, and highlights [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 08:06, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Snowblaze (Ro) - For Approval - comments? Sorry if it doesn't show up. :P My computer is being really stupid... Brookstep 17:03, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Make the ear pink more red. Connect the white chest to the top of the shoulder. Blur the highlights--NightshineR 17:56, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Make the white chest whiter and then do what Night said. Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 16:50, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declined--NightshineR 23:13, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded [[User:Echopaw|'DuskStar']] 18:31, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Make the ear pink more reddish, then this will be ready--NightshineR 22:19, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Duskheart(Ro) - For Approval - Comments? Brookstep 17:21, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Add white paws. Make the ear pink more reddish. Blur the brown markings--NightshineR 17:29, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded Brookstep 17:52, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Blur the highlights. The ear pink a really purple right now. Make it more of a pink-red colour--NightshineR 17:56, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declined [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 04:30, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Ash (Ro) - For Approval Comments?--NightshineR 17:58, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Lovely Night :) The only thing I see is to maybe make the ear pink more reddish [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 04:05, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Blur the shading on the leg at the back, furthest away from us. ;) Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 16:49, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded made ear pink more red and blurred shading--NightshineR 23:09, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Dewdrop I'm doing her as a warrior but it dosen't say: *What blank to use. *What eye colour she has. Can anyone help me? Γǻώήςτόŗm 18:39, June 16, 2010 (UTC) You can make up an eye colour if it doesn't say what it is. Use a warrior blank. Shorthaired probably--NightshineR 20:52, June 16, 2010 (UTC) On her character template, it says - Names - Warrior: Dewdrop [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 04:05, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Shorthaired any a random eye colour? Got it. Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 16:43, June 17, 2010 (UTC) I'd do blue; Echo, Dewdrop's roleplayer, put her up for approval once (it was declined though) and made her eyes blue [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 19:37, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I would do blue... [[User:Echopaw|'DuskStar']] 02:12, June 18, 2010 (UTC) I'll just add that onto her article then.--NightshineR 06:41, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I'll get to work. Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 15:39, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Lunarshine (Q) For Approval Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 05:48, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Looks great! Blur the highlights a bit and darken the face highlight--NightshineR 17:12, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Marcio (Ro) For Approval Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 22:47, June 22, 2010 (UTC) This is so good! Darken the shading on the legs farther from us and darken the tail shading--NightshineR 01:21, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Join? ??? --Mouseh Haha, sure. Just remember to sign--NightshineR 00:46, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Cedarkit (Ki) For Approval I assumed her eyes were amber since Ferret-tail's are. Comments? :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 08:19, June 26, 2010 (UTC)